


Hot Tub Fun

by RedBloodQueen69



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hot Tub Jets, Hot Tub Sex, Light Dom/sub, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBloodQueen69/pseuds/RedBloodQueen69
Summary: While visiting a motel, Ace and Selena have fun in a hot tub.This something new for me I'm trying out, don't like it, don't read it.





	Hot Tub Fun

"So this is your plan?"

"Yep, c'mon doll, join in!"

Selena rolled her eyes lovingly and climbed the fence with her friend and fuck buddy Ace. They've been living in an apartment together for five months and have been fucking for four. He really got to know her and her body then.   
  
"So your plan is we break into a motel hot tub and just chill?"   
  
"Pretty much, sounds fun, don't it?"  
  
"Hell yeah it does." Selena pumped up both of her fists. "Woo!"   
  
"Quiet! You might wake people up."

"Woo..." She whispered.   
  
Ace chuckled. "Yeah, anyway let's get in." Ace stripped down to his swimsuit and ran to the tub. He waved her in. Selena grinned as she took stripped of her clothes into a skimpy red string bikini. She heard a wolf whistle from the tub and she giggled. Most women might not like things like that, but Selena does. It means she looks good and she takes things like that as compliments.

She walked to the tub and got in next to him. The water was warm, which was nice since it was October and freezing. He wrapped an arm around her and brought her close. 

Ace played with her long brown braid. "Your hair's so long..."

She hummed and leaned closer to him. "Should I get it cut?"

"No, keep it, it's cute."

"You always say that."

"I'm just being honest."

"You're rarely honest." Selena said.

"Only for when I'm in a role."

"True," she leaned on him. "So... any alternative intentions instead of sitting in a vat of warm water until we turn pruney?"

"To be honest, I'd like to fuck you in here." 

"Then why are we stalling- fuck!" Ace slipped his fingers in her bathing suit and was touching her bare lust. 

"Is this better doll?"

"Yeah... oh fuck I want more!" It always revved her up, when he'd call her doll.

"Okay doll..." Ace cooed. "Use the jet for now... I'm gonna get something real quick..."

"Yes boss..." she got herself in position and moaned softly as the jet simulated her hard clit. Ace loved doing this, Selena was always kind of a stubborn brat and the idea of her easily giving up control was sexy as hell to him. He looked through the bag and grabbed some lube and walked back out to her, still moaning and having herself being masturbated.

"Yous look like you're enjoyin' yourself doll... guess you don't need me-"

"No, no! I need you!" She said. "Just come over here please..." 

Ace smirked and got back in, the warm water enveloping his body. "Bend over." 

Selena did as told and Ace had a good look at her bikini clad bottom. Ace was definitely an ass man. And a leg man. And a tit man, but mostly an ass man. Selena's ass was his favorite, her ass was large and firm and shaped like a heart, which he thought was cute. A little above her right ass cheek was a tattoo of a monarch butterfly, blue instead of orange. The top half was visible with the swimsuit on. Ace has the pleasure to say he's seen the tattoo in it's entirety. He always felt it was missing something though, like a word under the butterfly.

How he wished that word being his own name. 

He pushed the fabric away to have good access to both of her holes, but he was only going to use one tonight. Her ass. He lubed up his fingers and slowly pushed one in, grunting at the perfect tight feel. "Can't wait to fuck you..."

Selena moaned and whined, but said nothing. She was enjoying this very much, wiggling her hips around his fingers. "Fuck... ah~..."

Ace finished fingering her eventually and lubed up his own cock, putting it against her hole. 

"Ready...?" He saw her nod so he pushed in slowly.  _So fucking tight!_

She moaned loudly. "Fuck!" She gripped the edge of the pool concrete. Ace couldn't help but smile.

"We're almost ready..." he put Selena in a position that would have her raging pussy against the hot tub jet. 

"Ahhhh~ fucking shit..." She breathed heavily as Ace began to thrust into her. It was a really unique feeling, and she loved it. 

"More, more please!" She begged loudly as the water sloshed around them. 

Ace thrusted faster and moved his hands to grope her large and pert tits, teasing her sensitive nipples.

"Ah... oh..." she could tell she was close. Selena was really sensitive and it didn't take much to make her squirt all over. And oh yeah, she's a squirter.

She arched her back to him, head against his chest as Ace kept fucking her. The jet, nipple stimulation, cock in her ass. Oh fuck...

"Yes, yes, yes!" She came loudly as she squirted all over but no one could see since she was in the water.

Ace grins as he watches her orgasm. He could fuck her for ten minutes and she'd cum three times. Made him proud to be honest. He kept fucking her for a long time, wringing out three more orgasms from her before he groaned and shot his load up her ass. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the after glow of their orgasms, but not for long.

"Hey, what are you two doing?! Do you even have room keys?!" An angry guard yells. They both turned to each other slowly, then back to the guard.

"Run." They said at the same time.

They hopped out of the tub, Selena having trouble since she was just fucked so Ace had to scoop her up bridal style and retrieve their things. 

"Hey, get back here!"

Selena grabbed a smoke bomb from her jacket and threw it at the guy. "You'll never catch us alive motherfucker!" 

"Ahh! My eyes!" The juvenile delinquents laughed as they made their escape, running in Ace's car and driving away. 

"So... public hot tubs are out of the fucking locations..." Selena said.

"Yeah, we'll just go to Snake's place, he has a hot tub!" 

"But we know him! Or you know him."

"It'll be fine." 

"But-"

"It'll be fine!"

"Okay, okay..."


End file.
